disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Genie/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Genie in animation. Films ''Aladdin snapshot20051019222628.jpg|Genie's home of the magic lamp aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4130.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4135.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4138.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4146.jpg|"Ten thousand years will give you such a CRICK IN THE NECK!" iceraaladdin2012.jpg|Genie explains that he only grants three wishes Aladdin genie.jpg|Genie meets Aladdin Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4306.jpg|Slot machine genie. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4308.jpg|"Uno. Dos. Tres." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4362.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4408.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4505.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4518.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4526.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4543.jpg|"You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt..." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4552.jpg geni234.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4638.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4597.jpg Genieheadless.jpg|The Genie "beheads" himself Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4661.jpg SlimyGenie.jpg|Genie as a green and slimy-looking version of himself You're_getting_your_wishes_so_SIT_DOWN!!.jpg|You're getting your wishes, so SIT DOWN!!! Aladdin-4704.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5032.jpg|Genie's jawdrop iceraaladdin2478.jpg|Genie shaking hands with Aladdin Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5279.jpg GenieandSebastian.jpg|Genie bitten off by Sebastian Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5285.jpg|Caesar Salad! Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5287.jpg|"''Et tu, brute!" aladdin445.jpg|Genie with Abu and Carpet aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6360.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6373.jpg|''That's a good move...'' aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6376.jpg|''...I can't believe it, I'm losing to a rug.'' JackNicholsonGenie.jpg|Genie as Jack Nicholson aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6402.jpg|"Tell her the..." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6406.jpg|"TRUTH!!!" aladdin4040.jpg|Genie and Magic Carpet geniefacepalm.jpg|Genie facepalm beegenie.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4489.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4494.jpg|Dragon Genie Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4495.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7486.jpg|"Never fails. You get in the bath, and there's a rub at the lamp!" Aladdin-7499.jpg Aladdin-7508.jpg aladdin4974.jpg|"Tonight the part of Al will be played by a tall, dark and sinister, UGLY man." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9058.jpg Aladdin-9617.jpg|Genie about to send Jafar's Lamp to the Cave of Wonders Aladdin-9725.jpg Aladdin-9730.jpg|Genie and Aladdin Little_Boy_Genie.jpg|"A hundred bad guys with swords" Bee_Genie.jpg|Genie as a bee scrabble-bingo-day-shaitan.w654.jpg Tumblr mzql4hmQYa1r3jmn6o1 1280.png|"Your line is 'I'm going to free the genie'...anytime." Tumblr n1a86tRDsZ1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|"Let's make some magic!" Tumblr n1ds3rUWCV1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1dsad7Nf51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Aladdin-pinocchio.jpg Tumblr n2cxm23sJn1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Prince ali!.jpg|Genie leads "Ali's" parade Tumblr n4m53x3hco1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_n8gt3wAiGc1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg genieCheerleader_963.png 1011501_1335373430960_full.jpg aladdin4.jpg 135299.jpg aladdin-(1992)-large-picture.jpg Aladdin-for-Dinner-and-a-Movie-Robin-Williams.jpg aladdin-genie.jpg aladdin-we-share-our-favorite-robin-williams-memories.jpeg robin-williams.png Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4451.jpg Robin-Williams-In-Aladdin-robin-williams-37438480-1000-702.jpg aladdin-whatsyourproblem.jpg|Genie is freed aladdin5750.jpg|Genie is granted his freedom Aladdin-9894.jpg|Genie hugging Aladdin. aladdin5850.jpg|Genie with his family GenieMadeYaLook.jpg|"Made ya look." ''The Return of Jafar Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1852.jpg|"He's big! He's blue! He's BACK!!" Aladdin, Jasmine & Genie - The Return of Jafar.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2296.jpg|"Get in here!" Genie in a group hug along with Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, and Rajah. The Return of Jafar - Final Footage 2.jpg|"I love it!" (Before breaking his back) The Return of Jafar - Early Footage 2.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3461.jpg|"AHA! You ''do have a heart! An itty-bitty one, but it is there!" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5033.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2056.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2110.jpg|"Nothing in the whole wide world!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2148.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2880.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2884.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6137.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6302.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6420.jpg|"His lamp! You destroy Jafar's lamp, you destroy Jafar!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2164.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7321.jpg|"HAHA! HE'S ALIVE!!!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7328.jpg ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves Kingofthieves019.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-4008.jpg|Genie as Mrs. Doubtfire Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1155.jpg|"Oh, look. It's a kodiak moment." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1158.jpg|Genie getting roared at by a kodiak bear Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1160.jpg|Genie shutting the bear up Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1162.jpg|"Get that bear outta here!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1326.jpg|"It's all so magical. I just..." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1339.jpg|Genie crying Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1341.jpg|Genie getting ready to blow his nose Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1342.jpg|Genie blowing his nose on Carpet Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|"Oh, sorry." aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-1345.jpg|"I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon!" The Wedding Pavillion starts shaking violently. Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1403.jpg|"STAMPEDE!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1433.jpg|"Come here, monkey boy! You were almost Dumbo-toe jam!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1443.jpg|"Oh, they trampled the Carpet!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1446.jpg|"That’s a little redundant." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1452.jpg|"So this isn’t a bad day for you, really is it?" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1515.jpg|"Oh, I think we’re gonna have a little problem with leaks." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1520.jpg|Genie teleporting to the top Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1524.jpg|Genie trying to hold the wall back Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-1719.jpg|"Guess there's really no point to this now." Genie seeing that nothing is left of the ceiling except for the part he was protecting. Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1786.jpg|Genie stopping a few of the 40 Thieves Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1787.jpg|Tough Genie 1 Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.jpg|Tough Genie 2 Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1799.jpg|Genie intrigued Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|Genie's got a plan Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1805.jpg|Genie as a ninja Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1813.jpg|Genie as an army of ninjas Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1829.jpg|"FREEZE, SANDBAGS!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1833.jpg|"Don’t make me use the other end!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1852.jpg|Genie getting ready to zap a few more Thieves Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1853.jpg|Genie zapping the Thieves Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1950.jpg|Genie devastated Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1952.jpg|"This is not my fault. This was not built to code." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-2169.jpg|"Very loud!" 640px-Kingofthieves693-1-.jpg|Genie as Mickey Mouse Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps com-4326.jpg Kingofthieves105.jpg Kingofthieves368.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 4.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Early Footage - 4.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Early Footage - 3.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 5.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 12.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 11.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 8.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 6.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Early Footage - 6.jpg 640px-Kingofthieves140-1-.jpg|Genie as White Rabbit Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-5362.jpg|"Face the big, bright, beautiful future together--as father and son!" aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-5846.jpg|"Al, trying to show your dad a better life wasn't stupid. ''Leaving him alone with the parrot, that was stupid." aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-5881.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-5885.jpg|"Might I suggest something that doesn't actually say..." aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-5889.jpg|"...ARREST ME!" aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-5897.jpg|Genie as the Oracle Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|"Al, I know your dad made a lot of bad choices--but that doesn't mean you have to." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9146.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9147.jpg ''The Lion King 1½ Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8275.jpg Television Aladdin Seg310.jpg|Genie and Eden Princessstoriesvol1 618.jpg|"This a good look for you and it could be permanent." Genie's funny face.jpg|Genie's funny face Nsn155.jpg|A Two-headed Genie: "Never trust imps! Never!" Geniebeatniks.jpg|Genie as a group of Beatniks: "Genie is one cool cat." "Man, that's sweet." Geniebeatniks2.jpg|Genie as a Beatnik drummer Buon Apetito.jpg|"Buon Apetito!" MAMA's.jpg|"Not quite like ''Mama's..." It'll do.jpg|"... but it'll do." vh058.jpg|Genie with General Napoleon Bonaparte Halfgenie.jpg Geniedoc.jpg|Genie as a Professor Kungfugenie.jpg|Genie as a Kung Fu student Geniebuilder.jpg|Genie as a demolisher Genieow.jpg Geniewizard.jpg|Genie as a wizard Genietriangle.jpg|Genie as "the Bermuda Triangle" Genietotempole.jpg|Genie as a Totem Pole Genietotem1.jpg Genietotem2.jpg Genietotem3.jpg Geniepissed.jpg Genieimpossible.jpg|"Not impossible! Maybe a little death-defying..." Genie jaw drop 3.jpg|Genie jaw drops seeing Jasmine more snakelike than before Geniepieces.jpg|Genie cut into pieces by Mirage: "You're one sick kitty!" Geniepieceangry.jpg|Genie trying to put himself back together Sandswitch.jpg|Genie as Captain Ahab vs. Moby Dick Genieahabwhaleshock.jpg Sandswitch2.jpg Sandswitch3.jpg Sandswitch4.jpg Sandswitch5.jpg Sandswitch7.jpg Sandswitch8.jpg Sandswitch9.jpg Sandswitch10.jpg Sandswitch37.jpg|Genie as a gondolier Sandswitch38.jpg Sandswitch39.jpg Geniewikitiki.jpg|Genie as a Wiki-Tiki man Sandswitch43.jpg|Genie as a Security guard Sandswitch44.jpg Geniefar.jpg Sandswitch45.jpg Sandswitch46.jpg Sandswitch54.jpg Sandswitch48.jpg Sandswitch53.jpg Genieangry.jpg|"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO THINK?!" Genielaughter.jpg|Genie's Laughter Genieanger.jpg|Genie's Anger Geniecourage.jpg|Genie's Courage Geniekindness.jpg|Genie's Kindness Geniewisdomfearweirdness.jpg|Genie's Wisdom, Fear, and Weirdness Alaa.jpg Geniefight.jpg Geniemelt.jpg Geniemorning.jpg Geniemorning2.jpg Geniemorning3.jpg Geniebaseballplayer.jpg|Genie as a baseball player Genieflyswatter.jpg|Genie as a flyswatter Genieflyattack.jpg Genieflyswat1.jpg Genieflyswat2.jpg Geniesprayer.jpg|Genie as a bug spray Geniesprayready1.jpg Geniespray.jpg Geniesprayready2.jpg Geniespray2.jpg Genieozonesafe.jpg|"Don't worry, it's ozone safe." Geniequiet.jpg|"Ah, it's quiet out here." Geneichange.jpg|Genie changing Geniesailor.jpg|Genie as a strange sailor: "Aye,..." Geniesailorlookout.jpg|"... a little too quiet." 1 Geniesailorlookoutagain.jpg|"... a little too quiet." 2 Geniesailorteller.jpg|"Reminds me of the time we were stranded off Madagascar." Geniesailorangry.jpg|"And then the sharks came!" Genieshark1.jpg|Genie as a "shark" sailor: "They circled us for days! Waiting to make their move, waiting,..." Genieshark2.jpg|"... until suddenly,..." Genieshark3.jpg|"... without warning, ..." Genieshark4.jpg Geniebored.jpg|"... they got bored and went away." Genielookout.jpg|"You know sharks with their short attention spans." Geniewhats that!.jpg|"What's that?!" Geniegunslinger.jpg|Genie as a gunslinger Geniegunslingershowoff.jpg Geniecaught.jpg Geniegone.jpg Geniedisappear.jpg Genieeasy.jpg|"Ah, ah, ah. It's not that easy to catch a genie." Genievaccumed.jpg Geniebag.jpg|"However, it can be done." Genietrapped.jpg Genietwins.jpg|Genie as the Riders of Ramond leader and Zarasto the Marauder leader Genietwinspieces.jpg|in pieces Genieugly.jpg|"Better keep your distance, Al. You've seen this battle before and it gets ugly." Geniesmug.jpg|Genie smugged Genieno.jpg|"No, Abu! Not the chest! Stay away from the chest!" Iagoideas.jpg|Genie scolded in the face by Iago Iagosmash.jpg|Genie accidentally pogo-jumping on Iago Geniepogo.jpg|Genie as a pogo jumper Geniepogo2.jpg Maurauderattack.jpg|Genie and Iago almost attacked by Zarasto and now-marauder Abu and Carpet Genieracer.jpg Genieracer2.jpg Genieofthedesert.jpg|Genie as the "Genie of the Desert", which strongly resembled The Tick Geniesumo.jpg|Genie as a Sumo Wrestler Iagoyeah.jpg Iagograbbed1.jpg Iagograbbed2.jpg Iagograbbed3.jpg Mfagenie1.jpg Mfagenie2.jpg|"I must insist that you check your horses at the door." Mfagenie3.jpg Mfagenie4.jpg Mfagenie5.jpg|Genie as a helicopter Mfagenie6.jpg Mfagenie7.jpg Mfagenie8.jpg|Genie as a cop Mfagenie9.jpg|Genie as a pirate Geniearseniohall.jpg|Genie making an Arsenio Hall bark call Geniewrench.jpg|Genie as a giant wrench Genienewbelt.jpg Genienewlook.jpg|"Say! This could be a good look for me!" Geniesmilemouth.jpg Geniebasketballplayer.jpg|Genie as a Basketball player Mm065.jpg|Genie as a pirate captain Geniehot.jpg Iagosqueeze.jpg Geniesick.jpg Genieii.jpg Genieiii.jpg Geniehippo.jpg|Genie as a hippo Geniechicken.jpg|Genie as a chicken Genielizard.jpg|Genie as a lizard Geniedragon.jpg|Genie as a dragon Iagoscowl.jpg Geniefunnyface.jpg Geniescope.jpg Geniewitches.jpg|Genie as a group of 3 witches from MacBeth Geniepainter.jpg|Genie as a French painter Geniee.jpg Iagogotcha.jpg Geniestwins.jpg Algen.jpg Genal.jpg Genheads.jpg Genalheads.jpg Geniegangster.jpg|Genie as a gangster Geniegangsteragain.jpg|Genie as a gangster again Geniemusketeers.jpg|"All for one and one for all!" Geniemusketeersonguard.jpg|2xOn guard + Crossing guard Geniemusketeersfight.jpg Geniemusketeerstouche.jpg|Touché! Genieboot.jpg Geniesoccer.jpg|Genie as a soccer player Genieash.jpg|"Think my kung-fu needs work." Genieashagain.jpg Genieouttashape.jpg|"Well, just a little out of shape." Geniehippie.jpg|Genie as a hippie Geniepuzzle.jpg Rajaback.jpg|Genie bringing Rajah back to life Geniepirates.jpg|"The wind be a fickle mistress fer sher,..." Geniepirates2.jpg|"... but I know her squirrelly ways." Geniepirates3.jpg|"Climb aboard, matey." Geniepirate.jpg|"There's one blustery lass callin' Abu's name!" Geniepirates4.jpg Geniestrangle.jpg Geniegrouch.jpg|Genie as a news reporter Genieindian.jpg|Genie as a merchant Geniematey.jpg|Genie as a sailor again Genierasp.jpg Gangsmugs.jpg Gangsnow.jpg Gangready.jpg Geniesocceragain.jpg|Genie as a soccer player again Std26.jpg Geniesmack.jpg Std27.jpg Std28.jpg Std29.jpg Geniesoccersad.jpg Geniecap.jpg|Genie as a captain Geniegladiator.jpg Geniecatchraja.jpg Geniescared.jpg Geniestiff.jpg Geniestiffagain.jpg Geniescaredagain.jpg Geniefightshadow.jpg Iagogenie.jpg Genieyikes.jpg Wjom070.jpg|Genie as a Mamluk GH64.jpg Geniefat.jpg Geniegentleman.jpg Geniemonster.jpg Genieteethapart.jpg Geniebull.jpg|Genie as a bull Geniebullagain.jpg|Genie as a bull again Genieabumockiago1.jpg|"Yeah, Rajah will have to clean his own litter box this week!" Genieabumockiago2.jpg Iagocloudballshove.jpg Genieabusmug.jpg Geniezap.jpg Geniezapspank.jpg Geniezapspankagain.jpg Genieabumad.jpg Genieabu!.jpg|"Abu!" Genieshowalittlerespect.jpg|"Show a little respect!" Geniewazoo.jpg|"Prince Wazoo can’t help it that he’s ..." Geniesnooty.jpg|"... snooty ..." Geniecowardly.jpg|"... and cowardly ..." Genieobnoxious.jpg|"... and OBNOXIOUS ..." Geniecruel.jpg|"... AND CRUEL AND ..." Geniegoaheadandrazzhim.jpg|"Ahh, go ahead and razz him." Geniesure.jpg|"Sure." Dtrt_Genie.png|"You know all about the dark, sleazy underbelly of this seamy city of sin." Dtrt11.jpg|Genie playing dead Genierat.jpg|Genie with a rat face: "That rat again, eh?" Genierealhunter.jpg|Genie as a hunter: "Well I’ll show you how a real hunter…" 032.jpg|Genie ready to shoot Geniedealswitharat.jpg|"... deals with a rat!" Geniebeserko.jpg|Genie shooting and laughing maniacally Geniepsycholaugh.jpg|Genie laughing like a maniac Geniewake.jpg|Genie snaps out of it Genieup.jpg|Genie realizing he just went overboard Genietoad.jpg|Genie with a toad face Geniepromisehead.jpg|"Did you get that promise in writing?" Housewife_Genie.png|Genie as a housewife Geniepresto.jpg Iagoenough.jpg Geniesailorcaptain.jpg|Genie as an old sea captain: "There'll be calamari on the table tonight, lads!" Iagoinsult.jpg Genieohyeah.jpg|"Oh yeah? Let's see you do this!" Genieattention.jpg|"ATTENTION!" Iagogenieargue.jpg Iagogeniefaceface.jpg Genieabuthink.jpg Genieaburight.jpg Genieiagofight.jpg Genieiagofight2.jpg Genieiagofight3.jpg Abuscold.jpg Genieworm.jpg|Genie as a worm: "It's that starfish!" Iagomutiny.jpg Iagosnicker.jpg Iagowham.jpg Iagowhamagain.jpg Iagowhamagainagain.jpg Iagorevenge.jpg Geniespank.jpg|Genie getting "spanked" Geniepainn.jpg|"Ow!" Genieorder.jpg|"Aye aye, Captain." Genie_-_While_the_City_Snoozes.jpg Genie_-_While_the_City_Snoozes2.jpg Genie_-_While_the_City_Snoozes3.jpg Genie_-_While_the_City_Snoozes4.jpg Geniechair.jpg|Genie as Chairry Geniestrong.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug.jpg Genie_-_The_Love_Bug.jpg Genie_-_The_Love_Bug2.jpg Genie_-_The_Love_Bug3.jpg Genietrouble.jpg|"Trouble." Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug2.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug4.jpg Genieglowingeyes.jpg Geniemagnethands.jpg Geniegiant.png Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug6.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug10.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug12.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug15.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug4.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug5.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug6.jpg Iago_chicken2.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug7.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug16.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug17.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug25.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug26.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug13.jpg Geniemonstertruck.jpg|Genie as a Monster Truck geniehaircut.jpg genie'sarmy.jpg genie'sarmyvsabismal'sgoons.jpg geniethreat.jpg geniegiggle.jpg geniefire.jpg geni''zorro''.jpg genietada.jpg geniearmy.jpg geniekisslamp.jpg geniekisscarpet.jpg iagoquitit.jpg geniestitchoff.jpg iagomongolianhairpull.jpg iagoyikes.jpg Emdj218.jpg df102.jpg|Genie facepalm Nsn136.jpg Inmidl095.jpg Inmidl076.jpg Lcs156.jpg Lcs153.jpg Wccc185.jpg Wccc180.jpg|Godzilla Genie Wccc176.jpg Wccc175.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-11h53m53s308.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-11h57m02s755.png|Genie as a wallaby Wallabygenie.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-12h06m36s681.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-12h28m44s285.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-12h36m46s325.png|Genie with Queen Kimbla Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-12h35m58s476.png Odgenie1.jpg Odgenie2.jpg Odgenie3.jpg Odgenie4.jpg Odiagogenie.jpg Odgenie5.jpg|Genie as a Samurai warrior Odgenie6.jpg|"Oh! And they said this silk was supposed to wear like iron!" Odgenie7.jpg Odgenie8.jpg Odgang.jpg Odgenie9.jpg Hwatf228.jpg|Genie as a wrecking ball Aladdin - Maas4.jpg|"Ah, there's no place like Nome..." Aladdin - Maas5.jpg Aladdin - Maas6.jpg|"Heads, you lose your tail..." Aladdin - Maas7.jpg|"...tails, you lose your head." Aladdin - Maas10.jpg Aladdin - Maas11.jpg Aladdin - Maas12.jpg Aladdin - Maas14.jpg|Genie as a hamburger Aladdin - Maas15.jpg|High-five Aladdin - Maas16.jpg Aladdin - Maas17.jpg Aladdin - Maas18.jpg Aladdin - Maas20.jpg genielaughers.jpg genie'shead.jpg geniepopballoon.jpg genietinyhead.jpg genieskate.jpg genieyoga.jpg|"Unless the lady kills him first." Iagohorn1.jpg iagobeard.jpg iagobeardouch.jpg Iagohorn2.jpg geniearms.jpg geniefamily.jpg geniesub.jpg|Genie as a submarine geniechef.jpg|Genie as a giant chef genieredeyes.jpg geniefireout.jpg geniesmoke.jpg geniespiced.jpg|"Woowee! Just the way I likes it! Spicy!" geniegolfer.jpg|Genie as a giant golfer geniethumbsups.jpg|2 Thumbs-up geniepain1.jpg|"You know. I feel safer if we had some adult supervision." geniepain2.jpg geniesnowman.jpg|Genie as a Snowman geniecelebration.jpg|"Oooh! Let's celebrate!" geniecelebration2.jpg|"Greasy food and fattening cake on me!" genieseller.jpg geniearmsagain.jpg geniesdances.jpg geniesfires.jpg genielava.jpg geniestatuefied.jpg genistink.jpg|"Pee-yew!" geniewhere.jpg genieforktongue.jpg|Genie with a forked tongue genietold.jpg geniehornmouth.jpg genietoolhands.jpg geniewatch.jpg Ithotf127.jpg|Genie scolded by Iago genieiagoinside.jpg geniefallapart.jpg genieworry1.jpg genieworry2.jpg genieeek.jpg yellowgenie.jpg|Yellow Genie genietamer.jpg|Genie as a cat trainer geniebulldog.jpg|Genie as a Bulldog geniecatpaw.jpg|"Better a cat than a chicken." geniemosquito.png|Genie as a mosquito suts060.jpg|Genie as a French man Suts156.jpg Suts157.jpg geniemovie.png genieblackwhite.png geniecoin.png geniepitcher.png|Genie as a pitcher genienohead.png geniebigeyes.png Tcat161.jpg|"Hey, Al. Need a hand?" geniemacho.png|"Over the top! High-five!" Geniebustyaouttahere.png|"Let's say we bust ya outta here." Geniecaterpillar.png|Genie as a caterpillar Geniekillercaterpillar.png|"Nothing can stop Genie the Killer Caterpillar!" geniebutterfly.png|Genie as a butterfly: "Oh, look. I'm so pretty." Th23.jpg TH66.jpg geniegulp.png geniefortuneteller.png geniescreams.png Genienoogie1.png geniekings.png|Genie as the King of Hearts genie2kings.png genieplayball.png|Genie as a basketball player and basket ball geniemaid.png|Genie as a French maid with a cat and a guy with a lobster on his nose geniepiratecaptain.png|Genie as a pirate captain again genieinsulted.png geniecops.png geniejudge.png geniemuscles.png genieow.png|"Ow!" geniekissmirage.png geniesmacked.png '' Hercules and the Arabian Night Hatan41.jpg|Genie's brief appearance in "Hercules and the Arabian Night". House of Mouse AladdinJasmine&Genie-TheLudwigVonDrakeSong.png 6.PNG Amontonados HouseOfMouse.png Kaa&Mowgli-GoofysMenuMagic.png TickTockTheCroc-MickeyVsShelby.png Know-It-All Penny.jpg Donaldmeat.jpg IchabodHouseOfMouse.png HouseofmouseCameos3.png|Genie with various Disney characters in ''House of Mouse Houseofmouseguests1.jpg Houseofmouseguests2.jpg Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacationgenie.jpg|Genie as a matador Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacationgenie2.jpg Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacationgenie3.jpg|Genie with Ferdinand House Of Mouse - Aladdinfriends.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House12.jpg The Best Christmas of All.JPG Ursula 3.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-19h23m39s110.png Snowed-In-at-The-House-of-Mouse-3.png Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:Hercules galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries